Death Note: The Reality Show!
by AnAngelsLovelessLullaby
Summary: This show is about L, Light, Mello, Matt, Near, and Misa living together in a house. There's gunna be A LOT of craziness happening.   Rated T for Swearing and some inappropriate moments ;
1. Introduction

This is just the introduction. I know its short :\ But I'm writing the first chapter and it will be out soon :D

* * *

><p><span>Welcome! To the new reality show "Death Note: The Reality Show!"<span>

The show features the characters L, Light, Mello, Matt, Misa, and Near all living in a house together! Seems like trouble huh? Anyways there's gunna be a lot of craziness in this show. For example, Misa throwing a huge party when no one's home, Near getting a girlfriend, Light being an idiot, L revering to Matt, Mello, and Near as his children and much, much more! Stayed tuned for the first episode! **COMING SOON!**

* * *

><p><strong><strong>Did ya guys like it? :D I hope ya did but anyways the first chapter will be out soon.

Review please :) But don't write anything mean :( It will make me sad.


	2. Episode One: Moving Day! :D

DEATH NOTE: THE REALITY SHOW! –Episode one: Moving Day :D

L carried his bags up to his new house and sighed in agony. Mello was fighting with Near again, Misa was being a whore (like always), and Light was being an idiot (again, like always). Matt was just actually being decent and just playing Mario on his D.S. L had enough of this stupidity and turned around. "Will you guys just shut up?" He asked angrily. No one replied. In fact, they all acted like he wasn't even there. L just gave up and continued carrying his bags to the house. He looked over his shoulder at all the "idiots" and sighed once more. "I hope they know I'm not going to bring their bags in for them." L mumbled on about how he has to do everything thing for them until he reached the door of the house.

_-L sits in a chair in front of the camera with a green screen behind him showing miscellaneous pictures with things having to do with Death Note. He's staring directly at the camera looking a little confused. There's a little sign in the corner of the screen saying L. -_

"_I didn't like that they were all ignoring me." L says plainly. He looks down at his leg. "I just hope they know that I'm not going to bring their bags in for them. I'm not their slave."_

"L! I'm huuuuunnnnggggrrryyy!" Misa moaned after everything was unpacked. "Go make yourself a sandwich." L said as he rolled his eyes. "Can you make me a sandwich?" Misa asked. "No." L responded as he walked away. "But L, I don't know how to make one!" Misa said lazily. L turned around. "Misa, I saw you make Light one yesterday so I think you can make yourself one." L replied and then walked away. Misa scowled and walked into the kitchen. "I'll show him!" She said to herself. She had never been in the kitchen before until now. It was huge! In fact, this whole house is huge! She stared at the place in awe. It was the biggest kitchen Misa ever saw, and she's seen a lot of big things! (LOL NO PUN INTENDED.)

She looked at the cabinets and wondered which one the bread would be in. She opened the smallest one thinking the bread would be in it. But sadly there was no bread, just different spices. "WHAT THE F**K? SPICES?" Misa shouted. "I'M NOT MAKING RELISH!" (WTF? RELISH? O.O). She slammed the cabinet door shut and went to the next one. She repeated this process for a while until she found it. "FINALLY!" She yelled in triumph. "MISA SHUT DA F**K UP WILL YA?" Mello yelled from upstairs. "SORRY! I JUST FOUND THE BREAD, THAT'S ALL!" She yelled back. "WHAT THE FUU-? BREAD? I DON'T WANNA KNOW! JUST SHUT UP!" Mello yelled back. "OKAY!" She replied back to Mello, getting no response. "Okay now to find the lettuce."

_-Mello sits in a chair in front of the camera with a green screen behind him showing miscellaneous pictures with things having to do with Death Note. He's looking at the camera annoyed while eating a chocolate bar. There's a sign in the corner saying Mello.-_

"_Misa's annoying and she needs to learn how to shut up!" Mello says looking frustrated. "She's also an idiot and she's a terrible cook too! I mean she's not bad at making sandwiches. But still…" Mello sighs. "I guess she's kinda hot too…Well all whores are hot…"_

Misa opened the fridge and her mouth hung open. The fridge was huge too! "Wow… It's soooo big!" Misa yelled. "THAT'S WHAT SHE SAID!" Matt yelled back. She rolled her eyes. "It's so big even I can fit in it." She said to herself a little quieter. "I wonder what its like to be a ketchup bottle."She said getting onto one of the shelves. She curled into a ball and closed the door. (IS SHE REALLY THAT STUPID?) It was dark in the fridge, and Misa's afraid of the dark. "AAAAHHHHHHHH!" She screamed trying to open the fridge from the inside but failing. She tried harder but it still wouldn't open. "HELP! SOMEONE HELP ME!" Misa screamed. Her "knight in shining armor" didn't come. Misa kept screaming but no one came to help. "LIGHT! L! NEAR! SOMEONE! JUST SAVE ME ALREADY!" She yelled. She wrapped her arms around herself and started to suck on her thumb. It wasn't only dark in the fridge but it was cold too. Misa then cried herself to sleep.

_*Half an hour later*_"I'm hungry…" L said to himself. He was in the living room watching a movie on his new flat screen T.V with his "children" (Mello, Matt, and Near) when suddenly his stomach started to grumble. "I'll be right back kids, Daddy's hungry." L said getting off his also new leather couch. "For the last time L, we are not your children!" Mello complained. "We are your successors, and you are our mentor. Just because you're our mentor it doesn't mean you're our dad." Mello rolled his eyes and went back to watching the movie. "Excuse me?" L said mortified. "I am your father." L said. "No L, your not." Mello replied. "YOU DON'T SEE YOUR BROTHERS COMPLAINING!" L yelled. "THEY'RE NOT MY BROTHERS AND YOU'RE NOT MY FATHER. I'M A FREAKIN ORPHAN, GOD DAMMIT!" Mello yelled at L. "YOU WATCH YOUR LANGUAGE YOUNG MAN!" L yelled at Mello. "MAKE ME!" He yelled back. "WHEN I GET BACK HERE YOUR IN SOOO MUCH TROUBLE YOUNG MAN!" L threatened and then left the room. "When did L become such an idiot?" Near asked. Matt shook his head. "He's probably on another one of his sugar rushes." Matt chuckled to himself. Mello sighed. "Matt is probably right." Mello then started watching the movie again.

"I can't believe Mello can't accept me as his own father!" L said. L stopped and thought to himself for a second. "Wow…" He started. "I'm on another one of my sugar rushes I rarely get." L sighed becoming serious again and walked into the kitchen. His stomach grumbled again and he sighed. "I hope Light didn't eat the rest of that cake… He's so fat." He said opening the fridge door. "YAAAAAAAAAH!" L screamed. There laid Misa, sucking her thumb. She was sleeping and she was also snoring rather loud. "MISA?" L yelled. Misa opened her eyes. "L?..." Misa asked confused. "L!" She screamed jumping out of the fridge and onto L knocking them both on the floor. She lied there for a minute hugging him. "Um… Misa? Can you please get off of me?" L asked. "Oh right!" Misa said getting off of L. L got off the floor too. He looked at Misa and saw that she had a big grin on her face. "Thanks for saving me L! I was in there for soooooo long!" She yelled hugging L again. L blushed. "Um… Misa? Can you let me go?" L asked. "Oh sure!" Misa said.

"Now Misa… Why were you in the fridge?" L asked rubbing his templates. "Oh… Well I wondered what it was like to be a ketchup bottle so I climbed into the fridge and-" L cut her off. "What?... Misa are you that stupid?" Misa was about to talk but again L cut her off. "Don't answer that." Misa nodded. "L… I'm sorry…" Misa said looking down. "Now why would you be sorry?" L asked but then he saw why she said she was sorry. On her shirt was the cake L was planning to eat. He looked at his shirt and the cake was on his shirt too. He sighed. "It's fine Misa… I wasn't looking forward to that cake or anything…" L said and went to go find something else "yummy" to eat in the fridge. "Awww L, I'm really sorry… I'll make you another one! How 'bout that?" Misa asked trying to be nice. L remembered the last time Misa cooked something. It had almost made him puke and she had almost burnt the house down too. "No thanks Misa…" L said. "Oh please L!" Misa pleaded. "It would be the least I could do!" She said. "Ugh… fine. You can make me a cake." L said. "YAYY!" Misa shouted hugging L once again before starting her cake. "What have I done?" L asked himself.

_-L sits in a chair in front of the camera with a green screen behind him showing miscellaneous pictures with things having to do with Death Note. He's staring directly at the camera. He looks like he's upset and a little frustrated too. There's a little sign in the corner of the screen saying L. –_

"_I remember the last time Misa cooked something… It tasted horrible and she almost burnt the whole place down. I'm not looking forward to this at all." L says._

_- Misa sits in a chair in front of the camera with a green screen behind him showing miscellaneous pictures with things having to do with Death Note. She's staring at the camera with a big grin on her face. There's a little sign in the corner saying Misa.-_

"_I'm so excited to make this cake!" Misa exclaims. "I think L is too!"_

Light woke up and stretched his arms. He took a nice long nap after everyone was settled into their new home. Light was tired and so were the others, but only Light took a nap. Light got out of bed and walked down stairs. He bumped into Matt on his way. "Oh hey Light… What do you want now?" Matt asked. "Oh sorry Matt… I just woke up and I had a weird dream…" he replied. "Well? What was it" Matt asked bored as f**k. "Well, for some reason I was in this world filled with rainbows and butterflies…" "Only you would have that type of dream Light." Matt interrupted. "Let me finish! Okay and then there was a unicorn with beautiful silky hair. The unicorn was soooo beautiful! Oh its fur… so soft! It was like a cute little kitten's…" "GET ON WITH IT LIGHT!" Matt yelled not wanting to hear more about the unicorn.

"Okay god… someone's pushy." Light said acting offended. "Just continue your dream so I can go back to playing Zelda." Matt replied obviously annoyed. "Okay okay, so anyways I asked the unicorn where I was and she told me I was in Pony Land! And I was all like WHUT? And she was all like YEAH! And then she asked me if I wanted to see the beautiful pony prince, Prince L! She told me that he had beautiful hair that was the color of obsidian…" Light said acting dreamily.

"This is stupid." Matt said walking away. "NO WAIT! PLEASE LISTEN TO THE REST!" Light pleaded. "No." Matt said walking away. "Please?" Light asked. He was following Matt and he was continuously saying "please?" "FINE LIGHT! GOD DAMN IT! I'LL LISTEN TO YOUR STUPID DREAM!" Matt yelled wanting to strangle Light. "Yayy!" Light cheered. "Kill me now." Matt mumbled to himself. "So like I was saying… I accepted the offer. She told me to get on her back so I happily did! Then suddenly she summoned a rainbow and we rode it all the way to this castle in the sky! When he got inside Prince L was waiting for us. Oh boy! He was handsome! He told me he was looking for someone to settle down with and I told him I was available. Then me and Prince L got married and we had adorbubble little babies!" "Wasn't Prince L a boy?..." Matt asked scared for life. "Yeah…" Light replied. "Then… how did you guys have babies?" "Do you really want to know?" Light asked with a wink. "Matt turned a bright white and walked away. He felt like he was going to puke.

_-Matt sits in a chair in front of the camera with a green screen behind him showing miscellaneous pictures with things having to do with Death Note. He has a scared look on his face but he also looks like he wants to punch someone. There's a little sign in the corner saying Matt.-_

"_Light is a disgusting pig. I hate him. Why did I even listen to his dream anyways?" He asks himself. Matt then thinks about that deeply._

"Light… why are you such an idiot?" Matt asks. "BOOM!" They all suddenly hear a big noise coming from the kitchen. "WHAT WAS THAT?" Light screamed holding onto Matt who then pushed Light away from him. L suddenly walked into the room and sighed. "Misa's just cooking…" "MISA'S COOKING?" Matt and Light screamed. "MISA'S COOKING?" Mello and Near yelled entering the room. L nodded. "I think we should check on her." L said plainly sucking his thumb. Near nodded. "We just moved here. We don't need this place to be burned down already." Near said moving towards the kitchen with everyone following behind. Near opened the door and what he saw made his jaw drop. Misa was standing over the counter with what she called "a cake" in front of her. The "cake" was all over Misa's apron, the walls, the counter and the ground. The "cake" wasn't very "attractive" either. The "cake" didn't even look like a cake at all! Inside the "cake" were egg shells, bread, the toaster, a tub of "I Can't Believe It's Not Butter!"and something that looked like a… finger? "Umm…" Misa said looking at the group of people entering the kitchen. All of their mouths were open and they just stared straight at Misa, then the "cake" and Misa again. L was the first one to talk. "Misa…. What the hell happened?" "Well… um I needed help baking the cake so I called Matsuda..." L cut her off. "You needed help so you called… Matsuda?" L asked. "Y-yes…" Misa replied stammering. L face palmed. "Where's Matsuda?" L asked. Matsuda, who was behind the counter the whole time, popped his head out from behind it. "Y-yes L?" He asked afraid. "Come here." L commanded. Matsuda slowly got off the floor and walked towards him. He seemed afraid. "What exactly did you do?" L asked rubbing his templates. "Um… well, I um…" Matsuda let his voice trail off and he just stood there looking down, playing with his hair nervously laughing. L sighed. "This is going to be a loooong day."

L was correct. It was a long day. A long day of cleaning Misa's mess, scolding Misa (for the cake incident), and getting apologies… from Misa. But now it was time for dinner and L was excited. L had ordered some pizza from "Domino's Pizza" and he was starving. L sat on the couch and waited for the pizza to arrive. "DING DONG!" L got up from the couch and went straight to the door. But someone had already answered it. Light was there leaning against the door way with one hand on his hip with the pizza man standing in front of him holding the pizza staring at Light. "Hey big boy." Light said with a wink. L sighed and pushed Light out of the way. "Hey!" Light yelled. L ignored him. "Sorry about the idiot." L said to the pizza man. "It's… um… fine. The pizza's $15." L paid the man. He then took the pizza boxes and walked into the house. The smell of pizza filled his nose making his mouth water. L put the pizza boxes on the table and walked into the kitchen to grab plates for everyone. "DINNER'S READY!" L yelled. Suddenly he heard people running into the kitchen. He heard the chairs screeching as they moved and he heard everyone take their seats. He walked into the kitchen with the plates and put them all in the middle of the table. Suddenly hands went reaching for the plates and all he heard was Mello screaming. Suddenly everyone else was screaming and fighting for the plates. L, sitting in his chair sighed for the millionth time today and then started yelling at everyone to shut up. They all ignored L and continued fighting. L sighed again and reached for a plate. Everyone was to busy arguing so no one noticed. L then took a piece of pizza and put it on his plate. Everyone noticed that. Then everyone started grabbing pizza and all of them starting eating. '_Silence.'_ L thought to himself. '_Finally...'_

"L?" A small voice said from behind him. He turned around and saw Matsuda standing there. "Matsuda? Your still here?" L asked surprised. Matsuda nodded. "Can I have some pizza?" He asked. "Knock yourself out." Light responded before L could say anything. Matsuda grabbed a piece and shoved it in his mouth smiling. After he finished his pizza, Matsuda turned to L and said. "Also… Mother kicked me out of the house and I have no where to stay… Can I stay here?" L dropped his pizza onto his plate stunned. He didn't want another idiot here. Light and Misa were enough. "YAAYYY!" Misa yelled hugging Matsuda. "MATSUDA'S LIVING WITH US NOW!" Misa smiled happily. "Right L?" She asked looking at L. She stared at him with pleading eyes. L couldn't say no. "Fine he can stay." He answered regretting what he said. "YAY! Matsuda you can stay in my room! We can watch Fruits Basket and Clannad all day!" She said hugging him. "YIPPIE!" Matsuda cried enthusiastically. "Here, let me show you to your room!" Misa yelled dragging Matsuda up the stairs. When they were gone Mello cried "WHY DID YOU SAY YES? GOD WE DON'T NEED ANOTHER IDIOT IN THIS HOUSEHOLD! MISA AND LIGHT ARE ENOUGH!" Light nodded in agreement and then shouted "HEY!" and started acting offended. "I don't know why I said yes either…" L responded.

_-Matsuda sits in a chair in front of the camera with a green screen behind him showing miscellaneous pictures with things having to do with Death Note. He's smiling like crazy. There's a little sign in the corner saying Matsuda.-_

"_ZOMFG I'M SOOOO HAPPY!" He cries. "I like it here! Everyone's soooooo nice to me! Also I get to stay in Misa's room and watch Fruits Basket and Clannad! YIPPIE!"_

It was late at night and Matsuda had just finished bringing his bags up to Misa's room. They made a plan to get Matsuda some furniture tomorrow. So until then, Matsuda was gonna sleep on a blow up mattress they found in the closet. Matsuda was going through his bags, Misa was sleeping on her bed, L was on his computer working on different cases around the world, Near was playing with his toys, Mello was eating chocolate while watching Matt play videogames, and Light was dreaming about yaoi in his sleep. It seemed like a normal night. But it wasn't. Near kept hearing noises outside of his window. At first he thought it was his imagination but the noises kept continuing. Near looked outside his window about a million times but he still didn't know what it was. He had heard on the news that there was a serial killer on the loose. The description of the man sounded exactly like L's, but Near really doubted that it could be L who was committing these crimes. He solves them. Also L wouldn't hurt a fly. He would only hurt Light… and possibly Matsuda. But still Near kept thinking about L. Was it actually possible that he was committing these crimes? He got the thought out of his mind. '_L's probably working on this crime right as we speak…'_ Near thought to himself still doubting L was the killer. Near heard another noise and walked towards the window. He looked outside again, but he still didn't see anything. His mind went back to L. He kept telling himself the killer wasn't L. Near sighed and walked back to his toys on the floor. He picked up a domino and placed it on the floor. He kept placing more and more down until suddenly he heard a scream. Near ran towards the window making sure not to step on the dominos and looked outside.

Near saw a man. He was dressed in all black and it seemed like he was wearing a cloak. The man was holding a knife. There was a liquid dripping off of it. It was blood. It had to be! What else would it be? The man was running. Near just stood there, not knowing what to do. He was going to get the phone to call the police but he was too stunned. The man looked over his shoulder straight at Near. Suddenly the man stopped running and pointed the knife towards him like he was saying_"your next!"_ Near just stood there, now knowing what to do. Suddenly Near's door creaked opened making him jump. Near looked at the door to see who has there but there was no one. He saw someone walk by but he wasn't sure who it was. And they were probably just going to use the bathroom. Near looked back at the window and saw that the man was gone. He then wondered if he should tell anyone. '_They might think I'm crazy…'_He thought to himself. Near sighed. He heard sirens going off and police cars zooming by. _'Don't think about it Near…'_He thought to himself. _'The police will catch him… I'm safe…_

* * *

><p><em>*~AUTHORS NOTES~*<em>

_Here's a big thanks to Lurv'Dri, my slave... I MEAN BESTIE! But really. She went through this and checked everything and stuff like that._

_So do you guys like it? :) I hope you do. Sorry for __it taking so long. I'm just sooo busy... not really. I'm sooo lazy. :P _


End file.
